First (and Last) Date
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Sid and Cassie are in love. They have made up their differences after her return from Scotland. They are, at last about to arrange a proper long date and Cassie really wants Sid. She wants to take him to a classical concert in London. Rated 'M' for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Saturday Night

**Chapter 1: Saturday Night**

On a Saturday evening soon after their A2 exams were over, most of the 'gang' were together at one of Bristol's night clubs enjoying the evening. As usual, Sid and Cassie were with them.

"It's good to see you two together again." shouted Anwar over the music, "Are you going to make it this time?" Sketch smiled shyly and cuddled Anwar.

"I sure hope so." said Sid loudly, smiling, "I'm really happy now I'm back with Cassie."

Sid and Cassie looked lovingly into each others' eyes, embraced, and kissed each other. At this point, they were both in need of a 'comfort break', so they headed towards the toilets. When they emerged, they met in the corridor. Now they were in a quieter place where they could talk.

"Sid." said Cassie, "We've been back together for a few weeks now. I think we should go on a proper long date, you know, just the two of us away from all the others – for a couple of days; so that we can really get to know each other."

"S'pose." said Sid, "What would you like to do?"

"What about a trip to London on Tuesday?" suggested Cassie brightly, "We could spend Monday night together and catch a coach or train to London on Tuesday morning. Also, I do know you like 'classical' music."

"Yes I do," said Sid, "but what's that got to do with it?"

"As you know, I love it." said Cassie, "It's July. The prom concerts began last night and there's a really good concert every night in London until September. I really like the look of Tuesday's concert. It's only five pounds to get in, if you don't mind queuing up for a couple of hours and standing. My folks took me to one about three years ago, before Reuben was born. It was so lovely. Let's meet at mid-day on Monday. Then we can decide what to do in London before the concert."

"OK, that sounds good." said Sid, "Where shall we meet?"

"Your place is nearer the city centre," said Cassie, "but we don't need to be there till the evening."

"So we'll meet at yours." said Sid, "Then we can plan where we're going. What's in Tuesday's concert anyway?"

"It begins with the 'William Tell' overture and ends with Elgar's first Symphony." said Cassie, "You know the end of 'William Tell'. Everybody does! The symphony is quite dramatic, but it leaves you with a warm romantic glow at the end. The third movement is really beautiful. I love it."

"You're really beautiful, Cass." said Sid, "I don't know much Elgar, but you've persuaded me that I'm going to love it as well."

"You will." said Cassie, smiling, "Don't be surprised if we end up quietly snogging before it's finished."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "I didn't think 'classical' music could do that. I can't wait."

"Instead of going back into the club," said Cassie, "let's go home."

"OK." said Sid, "I'll escort you back to your place."

"Thank you." said Cassie, "When we get there, we can decide what to do on Monday. There'll only be us two in the flat, since Chris is still in hospital."

"OK!" said Sid, "Let's go out this way."

They left the club quietly by the back door. Sid escorted Cassie home. She invited him in for a hot drink. The flat was otherwise empty. Cassie made some hot chocolate for both of them. They sat down on the sofa. Sid caressed Cassie's golden hair, cuddled her, kissed her cheek and said "Thank you, Cass. You're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too," said Cassie, "but I suppose we'd better discuss what we're going to be doing on Monday."

"We don't have to be at my place till evening. As I've already mentioned, I could come here first and we could spend the afternoon in Bristol before going back to Bishopston." said Sid, "I'll have to tell mum as you'll be staying with us for two nights."

"Two nights?" asked Cassie.

"Yes." said Sid, "We'll have to start early on Tuesday morning and we won't get back till the early hours of Wednesday, so it might be better to spend the rest of the night at my place. You can come back here on Wednesday. That way we'll spend so much more time together."

"That would be so lovely." said Cassie, "You seem to have everything worked out."

"Tell you what." said Sid, "I'll call for you at about 10 o'clock on Monday morning. If you want, we can have lunch in Bristol, then explore the docks. If you want to wear anything special for the concert, we can call past my place on the way into the city and leave it there before we go to the City centre."

"I was thinking that my stripy gold dress might be appropriate." said Cassie, "It's pretty and I know you like it. Also, It doesn't take up much space in my bag. I can change into it before we head for the hall."

"You've got a talent for looking good whatever you wear," said Sid, "but I love that dress. It would be perfect. You've got a beautiful back, so you'll look really stunning in it and it'll remind me of the very first occasion we spent time together laying on the trampoline at Abigails party."

"It's so sweet of you to remember that." said Cassie, "Thank you."

"How could I forget it." said Sid, "I think that's when I first began to fall in love with you. Sadly I wasn't listening to my heart, "

After they had finished the chocolate, Sid kissed Cassie's cheek and said: "I suppose I'd better head for home." and got up to leave.

Cassie stood up, embraced Sid and said: "Oh Sid! Please don't go."

She put her hands up his back inside his t-shirt and gave him a long intense kiss while exploring his back with her fingers. She then grasped the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it off over his head. Sid was so astonished that he didn't make any effort to resist. After a couple of seconds, he realised what Cassie was doing and responded by unzipping her dress and gently caressing the beautifully smooth skin of her back. She kissed him passionately while running her soft hands all over his bare back and shoulders, "I want you – I want you to stay. Don't go." she gasped.

He continued stroking her back and shoulders, easing her dress off them and down her arms. Sid greeted each newly revealed area of Cassie's skin with lots of little kisses and caresses. She withdrew her arms from the sleeves and allowed Sid to take her dress right down. He let it fall to the floor and she stepped out of it. "Oh God!" exclaimed Sid as he appreciated her lean figure, "You're absolutely breathtaking; so beautiful." Sid embraced her again and let his hands explore all of her back, savouring the contours of her graceful body. He was really excited by the feel of her silky smooth skin under his fingers. Once again, their lips met. Sid found Cassie's tongue exploring his mouth and responded in kind. Cassie ran her hands all the way down Sid's back from his shoulders to below his waist, forcing their way inside the waistband of his jeans to fondle his buttocks.

When their lips parted again, she led Sid to the bedroom. He followed her in. He kissed the centre of her back between her shoulder blades. She shivered a little and said: "I like that." Once in the bedroom, she turned to face Sid, unfastened his Jeans, pushed them down his thighs and let him finish removing them. As Sid removed his jeans – and his socks, he looked at Cassie, once again appreciating her lithe figure, "Oh wow! You do look so amazing." he commented. Cassie smiled. Once again they embraced, kissed and let their tongues probe each others' mouths. Sid Unclipped Cassie's bra and enjoyed the uninterrupted smoothness of her beautiful slender back, allowing his hands to caress her buttocks inside her briefs. He removed her bra, revealing her pert breasts, "You're so beautiful." he whispered.

They moved towards the bed and lay down. Sid started kissing her neck and caressing her breasts, gently stimulating the nipples. This made them stand up and earned him a sigh of pleasure from her. He planted little kisses all over her shoulders and worked his way down to her breasts where he took each nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue round it. At this, she moaned and writhed a little. All the while, she was running her soft graceful hands all over his back. "Oh, that's so lovely! Don't stop." she said. His hands explored her midriff and her bony hips. When he ran his fingers down from her hips towards her pussy, she gave a little squirm and caught her breath. Sid then kissed her all over her beautifully flat belly as he held her hips, hooking his thumbs around the sides of her briefs. Cassie lifted her bottom to allow him to slide her briefs down her thighs, revealing her smooth hairless pussy.

"Oh wow, Cass!" exclaimed Sid, "You're truly amazing; so perfect."

He slid her briefs down her legs and then removed her socks, caressing and kissing her pretty little feet. Sid returned to exploring her body, working his way up her thighs to her pussy with gentle caresses and lots of little kisses. He commented: "Your thighs are beautiful. I don't understand why you 'hate' them." He gently kissed and caressed each of her graceful thighs in turn, pausing only to remove his own briefs as they were confining his erection. As he did this, the sight of his beloved Cassie, now completely naked, made him once again gasp with delight.

He lay alongside her again and kissed her breasts and midriff, while Cassie started to caress and stimulate his erection. His hands carried on down past her navel. He started cautiously moving his fingers towards her fanny. Sensing that she was OK with this, he tentatively probed between her outer lips. She was already getting quite wet. His exploring fingers located her clit. He tenderly stimulated it, making her moan and writhe some more. He ran his finger gently around her clit a few times, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Cassie. He then moved to her opening and very gently probed it with his forefinger.

He continued kissing her chest moving down past her ribcage to her navel. At this point, he stopped and located a condom. (She kept a few in the bedside cabinet.) He started kissing and caressing her feet and her legs, once again gradually working his way up her thighs. When his line of kisses reached the tops of her thighs, she spread her legs. He started to probe her pussy with his tongue and started running it around her clit. This made her writhe and sigh even more. Sid changed position so he could kiss her while continuing to stimulate her genitals with his hand. She, meanwhile once again, turned her attention to his erection. This excited him so much that he had to hold back as he did not want to cum too soon.

"Easy! Easy, Cass!" he said as he tried to hold back, "I'm on the edge."

This hiatus allowed him to don the condom. He resumed his manual exploration of her pussy while showering her shoulders, neck and breasts with little kisses. After a short while he could sense that she was in the verge of orgasm. He carefully guided his member into her opening and started thrusting, gently at first then building up speed and vigour. Sid felt he couldn't hold back any longer and released his load. At the same instant, Cassie gasped loudly and almost screamed "Oh! Wow! Sid!" while thrusting her hips into his. After this, both of them felt the excitement gradually subside until they were totally calm and relaxed. Sid pulled the duvet over their naked bodies and they lay together, gently kissing and caressing each other.

"Wow! That was so totally lovely." said Cassie between Sid's kisses, "You were so gentle, but you still made me come. I love you even more now."

"Thank you, Cass." said Sid, "I love you too. You're so beautiful. I'm so glad you came back from Scotland. Let's sleep."

Sid continued gently caressing Cassie's shoulders and back until he sensed she was asleep. He then let sleep overtake him and they slumbered peacefully in each other's loving arms until morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunday Morning

**Chapter 2: Sunday Morning**

The next morning, Sid was the first to wake up. He carefully disengaged himself from the sleeping Cassie and, still naked, made his way via the bathroom to the kitchen. He made two mugs of coffee and returned to the bedroom. When he returned, he placed the coffees on the bedside table. Cassie stirred slightly and reached out across the bed. Sid held her hand and kissed it before climbing back into the bed and giving Cassie a proper wake-up kiss.

"Oh wow Sid!" said Cassie, opening her eyes, "That was such a lovely night. I couldn't believe you could be so gentle and passionate at the same time. Thank you so much. I love you more than ever. I won't ask you how you learnt how to do it so well. You did it as if you really, really loved me so much."

"I do really love you." said Sid, "It seemed so natural. I wish I'd listened to my heart and let myself fall in love with you last year, Cass."

"I knew you had strong feelings about me," said Cassie, "but I think you were too shy to tell me about them. Still, that's all in the past now. We're together and so in love."

"I'm happy now as well." said Sid as he sat up, reached for one of the mugs of coffee and handed it to Cassie, "Here's your wake-up drink." She sat up next to him and accepted it.

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie as she took the mug of Coffee, "Since you're still here, and tomorrow is Monday, we might as well stay together for another night."

"That would be nice." said Sid, "What shall we do today, because right now, I feel like breakfast."

"All in good time," said Cassie teasingly, "but now, let's just lay together for a while. It's so lovely just spending time with you under the duvet."

After they had finished their coffee, Sid and Cassie lay down again and spent the next hour or so, just being together and gently cuddling and caressing each other until they felt energetic enough to get up.

"Cass," said Sid after a while, as he gently stroked her hair, "Do you remember when we were laying together on the sofa after Chris's party last year?"

"Er, yes." said Cassie, "What about it?"

"I was being an idiot as usual, obsessing about Michelle's tits," said Sid, "and you said 'You know there are other girls.' And I asked 'Where?' and you gently touched my hand."

"It's sweet of you to remember that," said Cassie, "but why do you mention it now?

"You were wrong." said Sid, "There was only ever one other girl for me. I didn't realise it at the time, but I was laying with her then. I'm laying with her now. You're so perfect, my sweet Cassie. I love you."

"What a lovely thing to say to me first thing in the morning." said Cassie as she kissed Sid's forehead. She turned over to present her elegant back to Sid and invited him to hold her against his chest.

Sid was eager to comply as he could kiss her between her shoulder blades again and then cup her sweet rounded breasts in his hands while gently kissing her neck. He loved the feel of her naked back against his chest and the contours of the front of her body under his hands. For the time being, he was in heaven.

After a while it occurred to Sid that he should have phoned his mum the previous night, "I suppose I'd better phone mum." He said, "She'll be worrying."

He stirred a bit, carefully disengaged himself from Cassie, gave her a gentle kiss and got out of bed. He located his mobile and dialled his mum's number. Liz picked up.

"Hello mum." said Sid, "I'm just calling to say you needn't worry. I'm alright."

"Where are you?" asked Liz, still sounding concerned, "I called Tony this morning and he said you left the club early."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, mum." said Sid, "I suppose I should have let you know where I was going when I left the club, but things happened so fast, I didn't have time."

"Well," said Liz, "where did you go?"

"You won't believe this." said Sid, "I took Cassie back to her flat and she invited me in for a hot drink. I ended up spending the night here. I'm with Cassie now and we're having such a wonderful time."

"It does sound as if I needn't have worried, but you really should have let me know." said Liz.

"As I said, I'm sorry, but I was so ecstatic about being alone with Cassie that it slipped my mind." said Sid, "Incidentally, If it's alright with you, I'd like to go to London with her on Tuesday."

"How were you thinking of getting there?" asked Liz.

"Well, I thought we might go up by train in the morning." said Sid, "In the evening, Cassie wants to take me to a prom concert at the Royal Albert Hall. Then we'll take a late train back to Bristol. We won't be back till after midnight. Would it be OK if Cassie stayed in our house on Monday and Tuesday nights as it's closer to the city centre?"

"Of course." said Liz, "That would be lovely, but you two will have to fend for yourselves on Tuesday night as I'm at a conference in Birmingham on Tuesday afternoon, Wednesday and Thursday. Still, I'll have a proper chance to meet Cassie on Monday. She means a lot to you doesn't she."

"Yes, she does." said Sid, "I love her, mum. I really do love her so much. She's very special."

"Wow!" exclaimed Liz, "You are serious. Incidentally, what were you thinking of doing today and tomorrow? Perhaps you could bring Cassie to lunch here today."

"Thank you Mum." said Sid, "Could you hold on? I'll ask Cassie."

"Cass," said Sid, "Mum's invited you to lunch with us today. Would you like to come?"

"Of course," said Cassie, smiling brightly, "I'd love to since it means we'll spend more time together."

"Mum." said Sid, "She said she'd love to. When should we come?"

"I'll be expecting you here around one o'clock." said Liz.

"We'll probably be a bit earlier if that's OK, since I need to change and shave." said Sid.

"I know I've invited both of you to lunch but, by the way, is Cassie actually eating anything these days?" asked Liz quietly.

"I'm happy to say she is." said Sid, "She says that she feels secure now that we're back together. She enjoys her food now. It means I can love her with fewer worries. It's so nice."

"That's good." said Liz, "I'll see you both later on. Bye! Give my love to Cassie."

"I will." said Sid, "Bye."

"What was that last bit about?" asked Cassie.

"Mum wanted to know if you were eating." said Sid, "I told her you were. I suppose that's understandable. She hasn't seen you since well before you went to Scotland."

"You needn't worry about my 'eating disorder' anymore, Sid." said Cassie, "I really enjoy food now I'm back with you. I suppose I'd better do something about breakfast."

"Don't worry about that." said Sid, "Just let me know where everything is and I'll get breakfast in bed for both of us."

"That'd be so lovely." said Cassie, "I think you know where most things are, but the cereals are in the overhead cupboard and the bread's in the bread bin under it and there's some spreadable butter in the fridge. Oh! I've just remembered. There should be some nice strong Cheddar cheese in there as well. I'd like some of that on toast, please."

Sid prepared a light breakfast – grilled cheese on toast, Corn Flakes and coffee with a couple of extra slices of buttered toast, put it on a tray and took it to the bedroom. He climbed back into bed and enjoyed eating it with his beloved Cassie.

"You're eating that as if you're really enjoying it." said Sid, "I must have done something right."

"I'm really loving it." said Cassie, "The cheese on toast is perfect."

When they finished breakfast, Sid put the tray to one side and they spent a few more minutes naked together under the duvet.

"Thank you for that." said Cassie, "I suppose we'd better get up if we're going to your place for lunch."

Cassie got out of bed and headed for the shower, "Come on, Sid." she said, "Let's shower together. It'll be fun."

"Hang on, I'm on my way." said Sid, somewhat surprised, as he took the breakfast tray back to the kitchen.

Sid and Cassie shared the shower, once again enjoying each others' bodies as the water cascaded down. As they dried themselves, Sid commented: "You know, Cass. There's nothing about you that's anything less than beautiful."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said about me. You're so lovely, Sid. I'm not sure it's true, but I love you for saying it."

"I meant it." said Sid, "Don't put yourself down. You're a wonderful, gentle, sensitive, loving, compassionate person as well as being really beautiful, and I'm so lucky to know you and be loved by you."

"Oh! Wow! Thank you, Sid." said Cassie, "That's so lovely."

After they had showered, Sid got dressed and sat on the sofa in the lounge. At first, Cassie only put on her briefs, not being quite sure how to dress if she was going to meet someone who just might be her prospective mother-in-law. She sat next to Sid.

"If we're going to meet your mum today, what do you think I should wear?" asked Cassie, "I want to give the right impression."

"Don't worry! She's not a monster. Just dress to be comfortable. In any case, you seem to be able to give a good impression whatever you wear. Although I do think she'll expect you to be wearing a little more than that." said Sid, playfully as he put his arm across Cassie's shoulders, held her hand, pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately, caressing her still naked back and shoulders.

"I'll put on a simple top and my tartan skirt." said Cassie as she disengaged herself from Sid's embrace, "Do you think that'll be OK?"

"That would be perfect." said Sid, "As I said, you have the knack of looking good in anything."

Cassie kissed Sid again, got up from the sofa and skipped lightly into her bedroom. Sid smiled with delight as he watched her. She emerged a couple of minutes later wearing a white strapless top and a thigh length yellow pleated skirt.

"Is this OK?" she asked.

"Of course, Cass." said Sid, "You look really lovely. I'm sure mum's going to like you."

By this time, it was nearly mid-day, so Cassie put a cardigan into her shoulder bag and set out with Sid for his house. They paused on the way there so Cassie could buy some flowers for Liz.

She bought a mixed bunch of cut flowers, nicely presented in fine paper.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Family Outing

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Family Outing**

At about half past twelve, Sid and Cassie arrived at Sid's home. Sid opened the door. They made their way towards the kitchen.

"Hello Sid," said Liz, "and hello Cassie. Wow! You really are a very beautiful young woman. You've been away for so long, I'd nearly forgotten just how very pretty you were."

"Thank you, Mrs Jenkins." said Cassie, smiling and blushing, "Here are some flowers."

"Oh thank you Cassie." said Liz, "I'll put them in some water."

Sid left Cassie with his mum while he went upstairs to change his clothes and have a shave. Cassie felt rather apprehensive about being left alone with her boyfriend's mother. Liz sensed this and tried to reassure Cassie.

"I must say you're looking very well, Cassie." said Liz, "and you've got a wonderful smile. Scotland must have done you some good."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins." said Cassie, "I did enjoy being in Scotland, but I really missed Sid. You can thank him for the smile. I've been so happy since we got back together."

"That's good," said Liz, "because Sid's been the happiest I've ever seen him in the last few weeks and he's been a lot more helpful around the house, – and not so much of the 'Mrs. Jenkins'. You can call me Liz. Anyway, when Sid comes back down, he can prepare the mint sauce. Then we can have lunch. It's roast lamb this Sunday. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, of course not." said Cassie, "I'd really love that."

"That's good." said Liz, "Sid tells me that you enjoy eating these days."

"You can thank your Sid for that as well." said Cassie, smiling brightly, "He really seems to care about me. Knowing that someone really cares about me makes me feel secure and wanted. It's such a lovely feeling. He's introducing me to different flavours and kinds of food. He's even trying to persuade me that I'm pretty."

"Oh Cassie!" exclaimed Liz, "You shouldn't need persuading. You're more than pretty. You're really beautiful."

"I know a lot of people say that," said Cassie, "but I think I look fairly plain."

"That's the last word I'd use to describe you." said Liz, "Believe me. You are really lovely. Don't put yourself down."

"Thank you." said Cassie, "I'll try not to."

"I know this might be a silly question," said Liz, seriously, "but how do you really feel about Sid?"

"I love him." said Cassie, "I love him a lot. He's sweet, gentle, considerate and thoughtful. He makes me feel complete."

"I have to admit it." said Liz, "You two do seem to suit each other. As I said, Sid's the happiest I've ever seen him and you're looking really well. I do hope it lasts."

"So do I." said Cassie, smiling.

At this point, Sid came back down wearing jeans and a clean white t-shirt.

"Ah, Sid." said Liz, "You're back down. It's lamb this week. Would you like to do the mint sauce. I've picked the mint."

"Of course." said Sid, "I'll get the chopping knife."

Sid selected a large curved knife and proceeded to chop the mixture of mint and sugar into very small pieces before placing them into a small glass jar and adding some vinegar. While he was doing this, Cassie helped Liz to set the table.

"After lunch," said Liz, "What were you two thinking of doing?"

"I hadn't thought too much about that." said Cassie, "I suppose we might go into the city and look round the shops. Now I'm going to stay in Bristol, I'd like to buy a few things and I know Sid wants to look at mobile phones."

"I'd like to do some shopping as well, as I need a new outfit for the Birmingham conference." said Liz as she prepared some gravy, "What about us all going to Cribbs for the afternoon? We could use the car. I could do my shopping and you two can explore the centre by yourselves. Ah, Sid seems to have some mint sauce for us."

Sid carved the joint and distributed it, while Liz brought the vegetables to the table.

Sid and Cassie, together with Liz then settled down to a traditional Sunday lunch of roast lamb and mint sauce.

"Wow! This is delicious." said Cassie, "Do you know why we have mint sauce with lamb?"

"I don't know how true this is," said Sid, "but the sauce is supposed to be based on something the animals eat, although I don't remember hearing about sheep tucking in to garden mint." He paused to deal with a forkful of food, "Pigs do eat apples though."

"I suppose they might have found wild mint." said Cassie, "The sauce does make it taste so much nicer."

"You appear to be really enjoying that, Cassie." said Liz, "It's lovely to see you eating. Sid used to be quite worried about you."

They completed their lunch with strawberries and cream with a scoop of vanilla ice cream each.

"Would you like me to help with the washing up?" asked Cassie.

"Thank you!" said Liz, "That won't be necessary. I'll put it all in the dishwasher. Incidentally, what were you two thinking of doing after we come back from Cribbs Causeway?"

"I hadn't really thought about that," said Sid, "but I do know Cassie will want to go to church this evening."

"That's a surprise." said Liz, "When did that start?"

"When I was in Elgin, there was nothing much happening on Sunday evening." said Cassie, "I started going to the evening service. Now I find it seems to mark the beginning of the week. I even feel I've missed something if I don't go."

"I thought we might go to Evensong at St Mary Redcliffe." said Sid, "That way, we'll end the afternoon in the City.

"You've certainly chosen a beautiful church." said Liz, "I used to go there on Sundays. Anyway, shall we get going."

They set off for Cribbs Causeway Shopping Centre, arriving there at about 2:15 pm, leaving them over two and a half hours for shopping. Liz suggested that they meet at 4 pm at Starbucks Coffee since that was easy to find. She then set off to buy her outfit for the conference. Sid and Cassie meanwhile started a short session of window shopping before Cassie decided what she was going to buy.

"Your back and shoulders are really beautiful." said Sid, "I think you should wear clothes that show them."

"I've always thought of myself as being rather ordinary." said Cassie.

"You're a lot more than ordinary." said Sid, "You're quite the loveliest person I've ever seen." At this point they were passing a shop with several Summer dresses in the window, "Look at that dress." continued Sid, "You'd look really beautiful in it."

He pointed out a short backless halter neck dress in the window.

"I don't know about that." said Cassie. There'd be so much of me on show. From the back, I'd look as if I was only wearing a skirt."

"That's the whole point of a backless dress." said Sid. And your bare back is absolutely gorgeous."

"You do say such nice things about me," said Cassie, "but I still think there would be a lot of me on display. Still; I'll think about it."

They continued their shopping with Cassie looking round for clothes that she would need as she intended to stay in Bristol. They reached Boots, where she bought a few toiletries and cosmetic items. Then she looked into the H Samuel and Goldsmiths jewellery shops on either side. Sid stood behind her and put his arms around her waist as she was looking at diamond rings in Goldsmiths.

"You're thinking seriously about the future." he whispered into her ear and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"I'm daydreaming about it." said Cassie, smiling, "I am actually beginning to think that you're the one I'd want to marry. I love you so much."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "Thank you. You know I love you."

They continued their romantic window shopping in the H Samuel jewellery shop on the other side of Boots before returning to the shop where Sid had pointed out the backless dress. Cassie, after hesitating for a bit, asked Sid to hold her shopping bags and wait outside the shop. She entered the shop, found the dress in her size, tried it on in the fitting room and found that she quite liked it.. She bought it. She emerged from the shop with a really brilliant smile and a bag containing the dress.

"You bought it then." said Sid.

"Yes." said Cassie, "the girl in the shop even asked me if I was a model. I didn't think I was that pretty."

"You are." said Sid, "You've got a beautiful face, a perfect figure and a really lovely personality."

By this time, it was about ten to four, so Sid and Cassie, after a very short look in the Apple shop went down the escalator to Starbucks, where Liz was waiting.

"I see you've been busy." said Liz as she saw Cassie's shopping bags, "What have you been buying."

"Only a few things I'll need now I'm going to stay in Bristol." said Cassie, "Sid persuaded me to buy a Summer dress he saw in one of the shops. I was a bit doubtful at first, but I tried it on and found I quite liked it. I know Sid would love to see me wearing it."

"What's it like?" asked Liz.

"It's a bit revealing." said Cassie, "Completely backless with a halter neck. Sid tells me I've got a lovely back and the dress shows it off. After looking at myself in the mirror, I asked the girl in the shop if she thought it suited me. She asked me if I was a model."

"Well, you've certainly got the face and figure for it." said Liz, "Sid's a lucky boy finding you. Anyway, let's have some coffee, then we can go home for afternoon tea before the church service."

They returned to Sid's house at about 5 pm and enjoyed an afternoon tea, which Sid prepared while Liz talked to Cassie.

"Your parents took you to Scotland." commented Liz, "Why was that?"

"They didn't think things were working out for me in Bristol." said Cassie, "They thought I would be happier in a completely different place, but it didn't really work out like that."

"Why not?" asked Liz.

"I really missed your Sid." said Cassie, "The only close friends I made were a couple of gay guys called Lachlan and Ruiri. Sid tried to keep up a long distance relationship, but when we tried to set up a video link, it was at an awkward moment."

"What happened?" asked Liz.

"When I got my webcam working," said Cassie, "I was trying on some really sexy underwear and getting a 'queer eye for the straight guy (or girl)' opinion from Lachlan about which set I should wear when I visited Sid. I think he saw Lachlan unclipping my bra and drew his own conclusions. That evening, he told me he no longer trusted me. He didn't wait for my explanation." Cassie was in tears as she related this story. Liz comforted her and offered her a tissue. Cassie recovered her composure and continued, "I suppose it must have been worse for Sid with your husband's death happening on the same evening."

"Yes, poor Sid was shattered." said Liz, "Mark's death that same evening did hurt him, but the belief that he had lost you broke his heart and his spirit. He had doubts about going with Michelle and his other friends on a camping trip in South Wales. He thought he would only be a wet blanket. I insisted that he went as I thought it might pull him out of his depression. It didn't! He was at rock bottom emotionally when Michelle found him sitting in the dunes. She told me that she believed that he was thinking about drowning himself. Don't think too bad of her for what she did then as it possibly saved Sid's life."

"I'll try not to," said Cassie, "but I did believe that Sid had betrayed me. It really hurt. I've forgiven Sid because I love him, but it will take me a long time for me to forgive Michelle. I believed she had seduced the boy I love; and she used to be my best friend."

Just then Sid came out of the kitchen with a well loaded tea trolley. He had prepared pancakes with lemon juice and sugar as he knew Cassie liked them, together with jam sandwiches. He suggested they eat the pancakes first while they were still hot. They went to the dining table.

"Wow!" said Cassie, "You seem to know what I like. You're feeding me so well today."

"I can do pancakes." said Sid, "Boiling an egg is easy, but I am learning to do other things."

Sid, Cassie and Liz Jenkins sat down to a late afternoon tea prepared by Sid before setting out for St Mary Redcliffe church for the 6:30 pm Evensong. Since it was Sunday, they could drive into the city and park a little way away from the church and walk along the harbour side. As they reached the Mud Dock Café they could hear the bells ringing.

"That sounds so joyful." said Cassie, "I love the sound of church bells."

They continued over the bridge and entered the church, finding seats about half way up the main aisle on the left.

After the service, they headed back to Sid's home and enjoyed coffee and biscuits before Sid drove Cassie back to her flat.

"What time shall I come here tomorrow morning?" asked Sid.

"If you come at about ten o'clock, I'll have everything together for the London trip." said Cassie.


	4. Chapter 4: A Trip to Bath

**Chapter 4: A Trip to Bath**

On Monday morning, Sid woke up excited at the prospect of spending two whole days with his beloved Cassie. Liz asked him which train he was going to take on Tuesday morning. She then said she would give Sid and Cassie a lift to Temple Meads railway station as she had the morning off. On the dot of ten o'clock, Sid rattled Cassie's letterbox as the flat had no doorbell. Cassie answered the door wearing her 'bow' t-shirt, a yellow knee length pleated skirt and a brilliant smile.

"You're punctual." said Cassie, "I'm almost ready. Make yourself at home."

"What would you like to do today?" asked Sid as he sat down on the sofa, "I thought we might go to Bath for the afternoon."

"That would be lovely." said Cassie, "You may not believe it, but I've never been there."

"That surprises me." said Sid, "It's only a few miles away."

"How are we getting there?" asked Cassie.

Cassie had put most of what she would need into her bag. She finished by carefully folding her gold sleeveless dress and placing it on top. The couple set off, first for Sid's house, so that Cassie could park her shoulder bag and would not have to carry a change of clothes round Bath.

"I've booked our train tickets to and from London." said Sid, "Our train leaves Bristol at eight in the morning. After the concert, which is supposed to end at five past nine; I've checked, we should be at Paddington in time to catch the ten fifteen train back to Bristol.

"That would be good." said Cassie, "How will we get around in London?"

"We can get one day travelcards at Paddington Underground." said Sid, "Then we can use the buses and underground trains for the whole day."

After leaving Cassie's shoulder bag containing the gold dress at Sid's house, they went to the centre to catch the bus to Bath.

"Have you had any breakfast?" Sid asked Cassie as they reached the bus stop.

"I had some muesli not long before you called," Said Cassie, "so we can have something when we arrive in Bath."

By this time, it was about half past eleven. About an hour later, Sid and Cassie arrived in Bath.

"What kind of lunch would you like, Cass?" asked Sid.

"I don't mind really." said Cassie, "I'm thirsty as well, so let's look for a pub."

It didn't take long for them to find a pub that provided food as well as drink. As they would be having a dinner later, they opted for sandwiches. Sid had a pint of lager, while Cassie, noting the range of German bottled beers asked for half a litre of Franziskaner Weissbier. Intrigued, Sid tried a sip and liked the taste.

"That tastes very nice." said Sid, "How did you find out about it?"

When I was in Scotland, dad sometimes came home with a few bottles and asked me if I'd like to try some." said Cassie, "This is the one I liked best."

They spent about an hour quietly drinking and talking about many topics including Cassie's love of the night sky and how vital she felt seeing starlight was to her existence. She also finally reassured him that Lachlan and Ruiri were merely friends and no threat to his relationship with her. Sid thanked her and kissed her.

The next five hours were spent exploring the Roman baths, the Abbey and the Regency architecture of the city centre. They also walked along the river bank to the triple weir below Pulteney Bridge.

"This weir is sometimes used for white water kayaking competitions." said Sid, "The competitors start at the top and have to pass through 'gates' on each of the steps before reaching the finish at the bottom level."

"How do they get down the steps without turning over?" asked Cassie. "They're so big."

"That's part of the sport." said Sid, "The boats have to be steered through that gap in the centre, but turned immediately so they don't go through the next one down as well."

After their visit to the Pulteney Weir, Sid and Cassie enjoyed some coffee before returning to Bristol. By the time they got back to Bristol, it was about six o'clock in the evening, so Sid brought up the subject of Dinner.

"Cass, last time we went out for a meal, you took me to a sushi restaurant." said Sid, "How would you like to have an Indian meal tonight?"

"OK." said Cassie, "I know you like curry. I'll certainly try it. Where are you going to take me?"

"I think we'll go to that one in the city centre near the theatre." said Sid, "They do a special deal before half past seven. I like it there and the food's good."

Sid and Cassie located the basement restaurant and were taken to a table for two. With Sid's guidance, Cassie ordered a lamb dhansak, while Sid had a chicken bhuna. They shared an onion bhaji starter and a saag aloo side dish. Both opted for pulao rice. Much to her own surprise, Cassie found that she really liked the spicy flavours of Indian food. Sid chose the option of Cobra beer to accompany the meal, while Cassie had white wine.

"This is really nice." said Cassie, "I don't know why I've avoided spicy food. It's delicious."

"That's good." said Sid, "It means I can take you to any type of restaurant without having to worry whether you can eat the food."

After their meal, Sid took Cassie back to his house, where Liz had already prepared the spare bedroom for Cassie. Sid made hot chocolate for all three. They spent the rest of the evening discussing what they would be doing in London. Liz suggested that they spend the middle part of the afternoon in the Science Museum as it would be near where they would have to queue for the concert.


	5. Chapter 5: London: Shops and Museums

**Chapter 5: London: Shops and Museums**

Tuesday morning dawned clear and bright and Liz was the first to get up. She first looked in on Cassie and then woke Sid with the suggestion that he wake Cassie so they would both be ready in time for breakfast. She also commented on how serene Cassie looked when she was asleep.

"I know." said Sid, "She's so peaceful when she sleeps. It's as if she hasn't a care in the world."

Sid climbed out of bed and made his way to the spare room. He knelt by Cassie's bed, smiled as he appreciated the serenity of her sleeping face and then kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She stirred slightly, slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she noticed Sid at her bedside.

"Oh! Morning, Sid." said Cassie, "How long have you been here?"

"Only a minute or so." said Sid, "I really love seeing you waking from sleep, Cass. It's so wonderful to see those gorgeous brown eyes opening to greet a new day. I love you so much. You're so beautiful. Anyway, Mum's getting breakfast. Then she'll drop us off at the station."

"You're so sweet!" said Cassie.

As Sid was already on his feet, he took his shower first, followed immediately after by Cassie. The appetizing aroma of frying bacon was drifting up from the kitchen.

Once they had showered and dressed, they joined Liz at the breakfast table. To follow the cereals, Liz had prepared bacon and fried eggs with sauté potatoes and mushrooms. This was served with buttered toast.

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, as the bacon and eggs appeared, "This is good. It should set us up till the afternoon. The potatoes are perfect. Thank you Mrs Jenkins."

"That's alright." said Liz, "It's nice to see you're enjoying it. Sid really loves his fried breakfasts."

"I know." said Cassie, smiling.

After breakfast, Cassie collected her shoulder bag and, with Sid, got ready for their long day in London. Liz drove them to Temple Meads station, dropping them off in good time for the eight o'clock train.

"Goodbye you two." said Liz, "And Sid; look after Cassie."

"Of course I will." said Sid, smiling, "She's special."

Sid had reserved seats on the left side of the train and Sid let Cassie have the window seat. During the journey, Sid pointed out some of the features they passed on the way including Didcot power station. After passing Reading, they discussed what they might do before they started to queue for the concert.

"Cass, we'll be in London quite soon." said Sid, "What would you like to do first?"

"I know I won't be doing much shopping, because I don't want to be carrying too much round London," said Cassie, "But I would like to browse Oxford Street. I've never been there, so I'd like to see it."

"OK!" said Sid, "When we arrive, we'll go to the underground, buy our travelcards and find out how to get there."

After their arrival at Paddington, Sid and Cassie bought inner zone travelcards and then made their way to Bond Street station. They spent a couple of hours wandering round Selfridges and a couple of the other big stores. Cassie did see some dresses she liked but realised that they could be bought in Bristol. Sid came to realise that he actually enjoyed walking round the shops with Cassie. They walked all the way to Tottenham Court Road before returning towards Oxford Circus.

By this time, it was getting towards Noon. Although they had eaten a substantial breakfast before they set out, Sid was beginning to feel hungry.

"What would you like for lunch?" asked Sid as they emerged from John Lewis, "I think Chinatown is just the other end of Regent Street. That is, if you want Chinese."

"Actually. I'd like a burger." said Cassie, "There's a McDonalds over there, but it does look a bit crowded."

"OK!" said Sid, "Let's go down to Leicester Square. That's on a direct line to Kensington. There should be another one there."

By the time they had reached Leicester Square, Cassie had realised that this would be their only meal in London and was having second thoughts about what to have for lunch.

"I think I'd like something more than a burger." said Cassie. "Something with proper chips."

"OK!" said Sid as they walked from Piccadilly Circus Station, "There's a steak place and a TGIFridays over there, or we could go to the square itself".

"Let's go to the square." said Cassie.

The couple entered Leicester Square and walked across the square towards a part which looked promising with several different restaurants. After they had looked at the menus of some of them, Sid suggested a pub/restaurant in the square itself.

"This one has quite a few choices." said Sid, "I like the look of the mixed grill. Let's go here."

"That sounds good," said Cassie, "I liked it when we went to the 'V Shed' with Maxxie, Jal, Tony and Michelle last week. Let's go in."

Two minutes later, Sid and Cassie entered the pub. They found a vacant table and studied the menu. Cassie opted for Ham, eggs and chips, while Sid had the large mixed grill.

"What would you like to drink?" asked Sid.

"Something cool and refreshing." said Cassie, "I'm quite thirsty after all that walking in Oxford Street."

Sid bought Cassie half a litre of wheat beer while he had a pint of lager. As they enjoyed their late lunch, they discussed what they would do before queuing for the concert. Sid was having some thoughts about the next part of their London trip.

"Instead of going to the Science Museum," said Sid, "How would you like to see some dinosaurs?"

"OK!" said Cassie, "Where are they?"

"In the Natural History Museum." said Sid, "There's quite a lot of other interesting stuff in there as well. It's even nearer South Kensington station than the Science Museum."

Their food arrived.

"You're really loving that." said Sid as Cassie tucked in to her ham and eggs.

"Yes I am." said Cassie, "I'm glad we came here instead of McDonalds. This is delicious. Are you enjoying your mixed grill?"

"Of course!" replied Sid.

When the couple had eaten, they went to Leicester Square Underground station and caught a train to South Kensington. When they arrived there, Sid consulted the map of the local area. They came out of the station to get their bearings and made their way towards Cromwell Road and the Natural History Museum. When Cassie saw the Alfred Waterhouse designed building, she gasped, her eyes open wide.

"The entrance looks like a French cathedral," Remarked Cassie, "With those spires and the central archway. What a beautiful building."

"It is." said Sid, "It's so symmetrical, and I know you love symmetry."

"I do." said Cassie.

Sid and Cassie made their way up one side of the semicircular path leading to the main entrance. As they entered the central hall of the museum, Cassie looked like a child who had just seen something wonderful. Her face lit up and her eyes opened even wider.

"It is like a cathedral." said Cassie, "And wow - look at that! It's huge."

She had seen the diplodocus skeleton towering over the entrance foyer.

"That's the first dinosaur." said Sid, "There are some more round here."

Sid led Cassie round to the left to visit the main dinosaur exhibition. Cassie liked the high level walkway where she could see these enormous animals at head level. They covered the whole length of the gallery. Cassie was slightly disturbed by the animatronic T-Rex, but Sid comforted her with a warm hug and a gentle kiss.

"You won't meet any of these today." said Sid, "They all disappeared 65 million years ago when a large meteorite hit the earth."

"What about that film, 'Jurassic Park'?" asked Cassie.

"That was only fantasy." said Sid to reassure Cassie, "I don't think anybody will resurrect dinosaurs anytime soon."

Sid mentioning the meteorite that eliminated the dinosaurs set Cassie's mind thinking.

"Could another meteorite wipe us out?" asked Cassie, looking worried.

"I suppose it could," said Sid, "But astronomers are keeping a close watch on everything that could harm us, so I don't think there's anything to worry about."

Sid kissed Cassie and gave her another reassuring hug.

"Let's go and look at some of the meteorites in this museum." said Sid, "But first, there's something else I'd like you to see."

Sid led Cassie to the human biology department and showed her the workings of the digestive system as well as the other systems that keep the body operating.

"If you were once worried about body image, come in here." said Sid, "I know you still look at yourself in the mirror."

He led her into a room with a number of distorting mirrors and persuaded her to stand in front of several of them. He was overjoyed to hear her tinkling laughter when she stood in front of one that made her look grossly obese.

"Is that how you used to see yourself?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact it is." said Cassie, still chuckling, "And I was looking at a normal mirror. I'm glad I don't feel that way anymore."

"Because your figure is perfect." said Sid, "And it always was. You're such a beautiful person in so many ways."

The couple embraced and kissed.

"That's such a lovely thing to say. I do so love you." said Cassie, "Anyway, it's time for me to make myself even more beautiful."

"What do you mean?" asked Sid, somewhat puzzled.

"You'll see." said Cassie, "Where are the toilets?"

"The other side of the main hall." said Sid.

"How do you know your way round this museum so well?" asked Cassie.

"Mum &amp; dad brought me up here a couple of times when I was 14 or 15." said Sid, "I remembered the layout of the building from those visits."

Sid and Cassie entered the central hall, crossed it and located the toilets. When Cassie emerged, smiling, she was wearing the gold sleeveless dress she had been carrying in her shoulder bag. She gave a twirl for Sid's benefit.

"What do you think?" asked Cassie.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "You look amazing, but then, I've always loved that dress."

Sid stood up and embraced Cassie, taking advantage of the low cut back of the dress to gently caress her back.

After Cassie had changed, the couple made their way up the grand staircase to the upper floor. Cassie noticed the cross section of a tree at the other end of the hall.

"Is that real?" she asked.

"It's as real as I am." said Sid, "It's part of a giant redwood tree. It was nearly 3,000 years old when it was cut down."

They walked along the balcony towards the tree. Sid pointed out the historical events indicated on the tree rings.

"Where do these trees grow?" asked Cassie, "I've never seen anything as big as this."

"In California." said Sid, "Although there are quite a few smaller ones growing over here. It'll be at least a couple of thousand years before they are as big as this."

After spending a few minutes wondering at the immensity of the redwood, Sid and Cassie made their way to the gallery exhibiting the various meteorites that had come to earth around the world.

"Most of these were just 'found'." said Sid, "Nobody saw them come down. A few were big enough to make craters."

"Like that one." said Cassie, pointing to a picture of the Barringer crater in Arizona.

The description mentioned that this crater was formed when a meteorite only about 100 metres in diameter hit our planet about 50,000 years ago. Sid mentioned that the explosion when it landed was 1,000 times more powerful than the largest man made explosion.

After some more minutes looking at meteorites, Sid put a proposition to Cassie.

"Cass," said Sid, "You've seen the largest dinosaur and a bit of the largest tree, so before we go to the Geological Museum, would you like to see the largest animal that still exists on the planet?"

"OK!" said Cassie, "What is it?"

"It's the blue whale." said Sid.

The couple made their way to a gallery at the back of the museum where the whales and dolphins were shown.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Cassie as they entered the gallery, "What does it eat?"

"You'll find this hard to believe," said Sid, "but it feeds on the smallest creatures in the ocean; little shrimps, krill and plankton."

Sid consulted the description of the whale and commented that it could consume about 4 tons of krill per day.

Leaving the whales behind, Sid located a café and suggested that Cassie would like a sit down and a drink as they were going to spend a lot of time in a queue a bit later as well as standing up at the concert.

"I'm sure you'd like to rest your feet for a while." said Sid as they entered the café, "Would you like a coffee?"

"I'd like some tea if that's OK" said Cassie.

Cassie found a table and sat down while Sid went to the counter. He returned with a pot of tea, a small jug of milk, two cups and a couple of small cakes on a tray.

"Wow, Sid!" said Cassie, smiling, "This is so English; a real afternoon tea. You're so lovely."

"Make the most of this rest." said Sid, "It will probably the last time we sit down before we get on the Underground after the concert."

"I will." said Cassie, still smiling, "Anyway, thank you for a lovely day out so far. I don't know about you, but I've really enjoyed it."

"I have as well." said Sid, "And that's partly because of my beautiful companion. You've changed. You seem far more 'together', and you're not only eating normally, but enjoying your food. I really feel I'm in a good place when I'm with you. The best part of it is that you haven't lost your endearingly innocent attitude to life. You're such a totally lovely person."

"Wow!" said Cassie, "What a sweet thing to say. You've changed as well. You seem different when you're away from Tony. You're more confident somehow. You seem to know what to do and how to go about things. Although you portray yourself as stupid, you do seem to know what you're talking about most of the time. I like the 'new' Sid a lot. Anyway, where are we going next?"

"We're going to the 'Earth' galleries." said Sid, "We'll learn about mountains and we can 'enjoy' an earthquake."

"What!?" remarked Cassie.

"There's a display about the way the continents have moved around." said Sid, "It also shows how volcanoes work and what causes earthquakes. There's a room there where the floor moves about as if an earthquake was happening."

"That sounds interesting." said Cassie

When they had enjoyed their tea, Sid and Cassie made their way into the Earth galleries and toured the volcano and plate tectonics displays. After experiencing a simulated earthquake and taking a comfort break, they left the museum by the Exhibition Road exit.

"We didn't come in this way." said Cassie.

"A long time ago," said Sid, "This used to be the Geological Museum and had its own entrance here. Nowadays, it's the back door to the Natural History Museum. Dad told me that back then, it was joined to the Science Museum. Anyway, I think it's time we joined the queue for the concert."


	6. Chapter 6: Promming in Kensington

**Chapter 6: London: Promming in Kensington  
**

Cassie put on her black cardigan as the couple left the Natural History Museum and walked with Sid up Exhibition Road. Just after four o'clock, the couple reached Prince consort Road.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Sid, "Arena or Gallery?"

"I know it's quite a climb," said Cassie, "But mum said the sound is better upstairs. Let's go up to the gallery."

"OK!" said Sid, "I think the queue for the gallery is up here."

He led Cassie up the steps towards the Royal Albert Hall and turned left. Seeing a number of people queuing on the pavement, he asked if this was the Gallery queue. Getting an affirmative answer, he led Cassie about 60 yards along the line of prospective concertgoers to the end of the queue. When they found their places, Cassie reached into her shoulder bag and produced two objects which looked like wire frames with some canvas attached.

"I think we'll find these useful." said Cassie.

"What are they?" asked Sid.

"Our seats for the queue." said Cassie.

Cassie unfolded the items, turning them into two camping stools.

"No wonder you were so relaxed when I mentioned that we wouldn't sit down until the underground." said Sid. "You had everything prepared. You're wonderful."

"I know." said Cassie, smiling brightly, her eyes twinkling.

Sid gave Cassie a 'thank you' kiss. They spent the next couple of hours perched on the stools discussing what they had done during the day and the forthcoming concert.

"What part of the day have you enjoyed most?" asked Cassie.

"Oddly enough, going round the shops with you." said Sid, "You're different from other girls. You're decisive. You seem to know what you want. I noticed that on Sunday at Cribbs Causeway."

"You did seem very relaxed this morning." said Cassie, "You also seem to have a good sense of timing. We've seen pretty well all we came to see and we haven't had to hurry anywhere. The part I liked most was the 'human biology' exhibit in the museum; especially that mirror." Cassie chuckled as she remembered the distorting mirror.

After about two hours, the queue started moving. Cassie folded the stools and put them back in her bag. The couple reached the box office, paid for their tickets and ascended the stairs to the gallery. Once inside the hall, Cassie took her cardigan off and put it back in her shoulder bag.

"It's warm in here." said Cassie, "Let's find a good place to see the platform."

After buying a programme, they found a place near the centre of the gallery rail almost opposite the orchestra platform and settled there. During the next half hour they watched the arena then the stalls gradually fill up. Shortly before seven o'clock the players of the Stuttgart Radio Symphony Orchestra filed onto the stage. The general sound level in the hall had been gradually rising as several thousand people indulged in 'quiet' pre-concert conversation.

"Cass." said Sid, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Of course." said Cassie, "It's so lovely actually being here. I love the atmosphere. I feel really wide awake now."

"That's good." said Sid, "I feel good as well. Thank you for suggesting this. Love you."

Sid gave Cassie a light kiss on her lips.

There was a lull in the general level of noise in the hall followed by a ripple of applause. The leader of the orchestra entered the hall and took his place. The oboe sounded the 'A' so the other members of the orchestra could tune their instruments. Once the hubbub of tuning had died down, there was comparative silence. Another, more intense ripple of applause heralded the arrival of Roger Norrington, the conductor. Cassie smiled radiantly as the conductor raised his baton. There was now complete silence. Sid noticed her smile and linked fingers with her. The cellos quietly began the William Tell Overture. Cassie smiled serenely through the 'pastoral' first part of the overture. Both of them enjoyed the excitement of the 'storm'. Cassie linked her fingers with Sid's once again during the 'shepherds' hymn'. He appreciated this gesture and kissed Cassie's cheek. She smiled. After a while, trumpet and horn fanfares interrupted this peaceful music and announced the start of the last part of William Tell. It was Sid's turn to smile.

At the end of the overture, a grinning Sid commented "Hi-Yo Silver!"

Cassie grinned, her eyes sparkling as the couple applauded. She now realised that Sid was enjoying the concert at least as much as she was. Once the applause for the overture had subsided, the conductor as well as the heavy brass and percussion left the platform. The conductor returned shortly afterwards, to more applause, with Jean-Guihen Queuras, the cello soloist for the Haydn concerto.

The first movement of the concerto was enjoyed by both Sid and Cassie. Cassie particularly liked the logical progression of the main themes. She smiled serenely right through the movement. During the adagio, Sid stood behind Cassie, his arms round her waist. He felt contented. The lively finale, with the cello appearing to dance attendance round the orchestra was greeted by both partners with smiles.

"The cello seems such an erotic instrument." commented Cassie as the couple applauded.

"What?!" said Sid.

"The soloist seems to play as if he's making love to it." said Cassie, "It's so passionate."

"I didn't really think about it that way," said Sid, "But you are right."

"Anyway," said Cassie, "To save spending the interval queuing at a bar, I've got this."

Cassie produced a bottle of Coca-cola from her bag.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "Your bag must be like the Tardis."

"It is quite big," said Cassie, "But a bottle of pop doesn't take up much space."

"When did you buy it?" asked Sid.

"When you were getting your bearings at South Kensington Station," said Cassie "I picked It up from a kiosk there. Anyway, what do you think of the concert so far?"

"I've really enjoyed it." said Sid, "Obviously, I liked the overture, but I did enjoy the Haydn more than I expected. I don't think I've heard that one before."

"Are you looking forward to the Elgar?" asked Cassie.

"Of course." said Sid, "You 'sold' it to me on Friday after the club."

"It's one of those symphonies where the tune at the beginning comes back in triumph at the very end of the symphony." said Cassie, "The second movement is quite lively and march like in places. The third movement is really dreamy. I love it."

"Where did you learn all this?" asked Sid.

"When I was in that clinic, after my suicide attempt," said Cassie, "We had a professor of music come in to give 'music appreciation' therapy sessions. They were so lovely. We heard this symphony the day after you visited me with Michelle during 'happy time'. With your visit fresh in my memory, it gave me hope."

By this time the orchestra platform was empty apart from two harpists who had come onto the stage to fine tune their instruments before the symphony. Neither the Rossini nor the Haydn had required harps.

The couple continued their discussion about the Elgar symphony while drinking the lemonade. After about fifteen minutes, the interval bell sounded, summoning those concert goers still in the bars back to their seats. Sid and Cassie resumed their position on the gallery rail and prepared for the final work; Elgar's first symphony.

The members of the Stuttgart Radio Symphony Orchestra filed back onto the platform and once again tuned their instruments.

"There are a lot more players now." commented Sid.

"That's because the symphony requires a very large orchestra." said Cassie.

Once the leader of the orchestra and the conductor had returned to the platform to ripples of applause, there was silence. A gentle drum roll heralded the beginning of the symphony. The tranquility and glowing warmth of the opening theme gave Cassie a wonderful feeling of serenity. Sid sensed this and put his arm across her shoulders. She smiled. During the course of the long first movement, her facial expression changed with the changes of mood in the music. Sid noticed and knew that she was 'living' the music. He felt contented. At the peaceful end of the movement, she seemed completely calm.

As the livelier second movement started, Cassie opened her eyes and looked at Sid, smiling. The couple held hands. During the more martial sections, Sid gently squeezed Cassie's hand in time with the music. She smiled, looked him in the eyes and then tenderly kissed his cheek. Sid smiled. The music calmed down and transitioned, without a break, into the Adagio. During this movement, Cassie's beautiful face was a picture of serenity. Sid once again linked fingers with her.

The finale commenced quietly with a hint of its main theme. Cassie's expression remained calm, but a suggestion of a more open smile was appearing. As in the first movement of the symphony, she was 'living' the music, her facial expression changing with the different moods of the music. About two thirds of the way through the movement, the main theme was played slowly and dreamily on the violins with soft accompaniment. At the start of this passage, Sid looked at Cassie. Their eyes met. He could not resist the temptation to embrace and kiss her. It was clear that Cassie felt the same way. The couple embraced and kissed deeply. As the opening theme from the first movement returned in triumph towards the end of the movement, they disengaged their embrace and smiled. They applauded vigorously at the end of the symphony.

"I did say that we might end up snogging during that piece." said Cassie, "I was right."

The applause intensified and developed into an accelerating rhythmic hand clap accompanied by foot stamping each time the conductor returned to the platform. Eventually, he relented, turned to the orchestra and raised his baton for the encore. There was silence.

The encore was the march from 'Matinées Musicales'. A piece originally written by Rossini, but arranged for orchestra by Benjamin Britten. Sid and Cassie really enjoyed this. She first started bobbing in time with the music then swaying. It wasn't long before she was dancing on the spot and getting Sid to join in. He would remember the look of sheer delight on her face for a very long time as she danced ecstatically. This was the music that would remain in their heads as they left the hall and headed home.

"That was so lovely!" exclaimed a beaming Cassie as the applause finally subsided and the orchestra left the stage.

"You certainly loved the last piece." commented a smiling Sid, "You looked so ecstatic when you were dancing."

"I just couldn't help it." said Cassie, "It was such a bright, lively piece and I felt so happy."

"That's one of the things I love about you, Cass." said Sid, "You're really open about your feelings and can't help expressing them. You're such a lovely person. I love you so much."

Sid and Cassie once again embraced and kissed before heading for the exit. As they walked down Exhibition Road towards South Kensington station, Cassie was dancing along the road singing and smiling while Sid walked along with her. Sid felt deeply happy as well. He knew that Cassie had totally lived all the music in the concert. His love for her was now total.

The couple arrived at South Kensington Station. Sid was amazed at Cassie's almost boundless energy as she almost danced down the steps to the platform, still humming the tune of the last piece in the concert. After about five minutes, a Circle line train arrived and they boarded it and could enjoy the comfort of padded seats for about a quarter of an hour. While they had been waiting for the train, some of Cassie's post-concert euphoria evaporated. She sensed that the evening was cooling down, so she pulled her cardigan out of her shoulder bag, put it back on and cuddled Sid.

When they reached Paddington, they had to wait for a short time for the barrier to open so they could board the Bristol train. Once on board, Sid and Cassie found their seats and settled in.

"Have you enjoyed today?" asked Cassie.

"Of course!" said Sid, "I always enjoy the time I spend with you."

"That's so sweet." said Cassie as she snuggled up to Sid, Resting her head on his shoulder.

Sid felt deeply contented. He put an arm round Cassie and cuddled her. At this point the train started moving. Cassie closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Sid dozed on and off during the journey and appreciated the tranquility of Cassie's beautiful face as she slept. He woke her with a gentle kiss as they approached Bristol.


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Home to Love

**Chapter 7: Coming Home to Love**

"Are we nearly home?" said Cassie, drowsily, half opening her eyes and yawning.

"Yes." said Sid, "We'll be in Bristol in about ten minutes. Have you had a nice rest?"

"Yes, I have." Said Cassie, "But I still feel quite sleepy."

Cassie stirred herself into life and stretched, yawned again, smiled, looked into Sid's eyes and kissed him. The couple prepared for the train's arrival at Temple Meads station. Once the train had stopped, and the doors opened, Sid and Cassie stepped on to the platform and located the taxi rank.

"Yours or mine?" asked Sid, as they made their way to the rank.

"Yours, I think." said Cassie, "I left some of my stuff there this morning when we left."

The couple boarded a taxi and went to Sid's home in Bishopston. Arriving there, they settled briefly in the lounge. Cassie removed her black cardigan.

"Would you like a hot drink before bed?" asked Sid.

"That would be lovely." said Cassie, "But I think we'll sleep after that. I still feel so drowsy."

"OK!" said Sid, "You do look quite tired. I'll get some hot chocolate. Then we'll sleep."

Sid went to the kitchen and returned with two large mugs of hot chocolate, placed them on the coffee table and sat down next to Cassie. He picked up his mug. Cassie did likewise. Sid put his free arm across Cassie's shoulders and gently caressed her arm. They sat in silence, drinking their chocolate for a few minutes. Sid was the first to speak.

"Cass." said Sid, "I've really loved today. In fact I think it's been the best day of my life so far. How about you?"

"Wow, Sid!" said Cassie, "You know I've loved it as well. We get on so well together that I'm beginning to think we have a real future as a couple. I love you so much."

"I love you as well." said Sid, as he gently kissed Cassie.

"Anyway." said Cassie as she finished her chocolate, "I feel so sleepy. Let's go to bed."

"OK!" said Sid, finishing his chocolate and taking the mugs back to the kitchen.

The couple left the lounge and headed upstairs. Cassie went into the spare bedroom, while Sid started to climb the stairs to his room.

"Sid!" said Cassie, "Where are you going?"

"Up to bed." said Sid.

"Come back down here," said Cassie, "I want you to lay with me – please."

"OK!" said Sid, "Ill just collect something."

He came back to the landing after collecting a couple of condoms and his bermuda shorts from his own room.

Sid followed Cassie into the spare bedroom and kissed her between her shoulder blades. She gave a little shiver of pleasure before turning round and embracing Sid.

"Thank you." said Cassie, "I'm so sleepy, but I just want you to lay with me tonight so I can feel your warmth. Incidentally, what on Earth is that?"

Cassie pointed to Sid's floral bermuda shorts.

"Bermuda shorts." said Sid, "I wear them in bed."

"You won't need them." said Cassie, holding on to Sid, "I'd really love it if you slept naked."

"What!?" asked Sid. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course!" said Cassie, "I'm going to."

"Really!" remarked Sid.

"Yes, really." said Cassie, smiling, "It'll be so lovely, just laying naked together."

"OK." said Sid, "You've persuaded me."

"Thank you." said Cassie, kissing Sid, "Now undress me."

"What!?" said Sid.

"Take my dress off." said Cassie, "I've got a surprise for you."

Sid dropped the Bermuda shorts on the floor and put the condom on the bedside table. He embraced Cassie, caressing the smooth skin of her back before locating the zip securing her dress. He unzipped the dress giving him access to more of her elegant back. She removed his shirt and loosened his trousers. He finished removing them and once again embraced Cassie. He eased the dress off her shoulders. She withdrew her arms and allowed it to fall away from her otherwise naked body. As it descended to the floor, Sid saw that she was not wearing any underwear.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "No knickers! You were completely nude under your dress."

"Yes, I was." said Cassie, "I feel so comfortable in that dress without underwear. I feel I'm really being me. Incidentally, I wasn't wearing any when I lay with you on Abigail's trampoline last year."

"Because you thought I was going to shag you?" said Sid.

"I suppose that was part of it." said Cassie, "But then it felt so lovely when I was bouncing on the trampoline."

"I didn't shag you though." said Sid.

"No, you didn't." said Cassie, "But something so much better happened. We became real friends. Anyway, I'm feeling so wonderfully sleepy. Let's go to bed."

Sid appreciated that she did not feel like having sex at this time, so he agreed to just lay with his lovely Cassie. Before they fully disengaged their embrace, Cassie pushed Sid's boxers down to his thighs. He allowed them to fall to his ankles and stepped out of them. The couple climbed on to the double bed, lay down together and pulled the duvet over their naked bodies. Initially, Sid lay on his side behind Cassie with her back against his chest and his hands gently exploring the front of her sylph-like body. He particularly enjoyed the contours of her breasts and rib cage. He lightly held her with his hands around her slender midriff while kissing her neck and shoulders.

"That feels so nice." said Cassie, "I feel wanted when you hold me like that."

"You should feel that way anyway." said Sid, "You are wanted."

Cassie turned over to face Sid and kissed him. They spent some more time tenderly and lovingly exploring and caressing each other before succumbing to a deep and blissful sleep.

* * *

Sid was the first to open his eyes in the morning. He spent a few minutes contemplating Cassie's beautiful sleeping face and feeling contented. He felt that he was somewhere close to paradise. He was comfortable, warm and in bed with the most wonderful girl he was ever likely to meet. For the time being, he felt, he was the luckiest young man in Bristol. At length, it dawned on him that it might be a good idea to get up. He gently disengaged himself from Cassie, making sure he didn't wake her, got out of bed and went downstairs, still naked, to the kitchen. He made two mugs of coffee, went back up to the spare room and placed the mugs on the bedside table.

He gently eased himself back into bed and gave Cassie a little kiss on the tip of her nose. She stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing those wonderful eyes open in the morning to greet a new day was one of the things Sid really loved when he was with Cassie. He felt an overwhelming surge of love for this amazing girl.

"Morning, Sid." said a rather sleepy Cassie, "What time is it?"

Sid picked up his mobile and looked at it.

"About half past nine." said Sid, "We slept well."

"We did." said Cassie, "If we get up now, would you like to share the shower again?"

"I'd love to." said Sid.

Sid embraced Cassie, kissed her and caressed her naked body. She reacted by running her fingertips all over Sid's back from his buttocks to his shoulders.

"That was nice." said Sid, "Anyway, I've made us some coffee."

He sat up in bed. Cassie did likewise. He handed one of the coffees to her and took charge of the other one.

"Thank you." said Cassie, "You must have got up without waking me."

"You're so serene when you sleep. You look like a sleeping Angel." said Sid, "I didn't want to disturb you until I was ready."

"Wow!" said Cassie, "What a wonderful thing to say about me, but I'm not that lovely."

"You are." said Sid, "When I see you sleeping I'm almost overwhelmed by love for you. You're so totally beautiful. Don't put yourself down."

While Sid drank his coffee, he was lovingly caressing Cassie's shoulders with his free hand. She enjoyed this gentle attention and responded by softly running her fingertips over Sid's right shoulder. Sid felt contented. The couple finished their coffees, placed the mugs on the bedside table, snuggled down and continued their mutual exploration for a few more minutes.

Sid was the first to get out of bed. He walked round the bed and slowly peeled the duvet back, uncovering Cassie. He caressed and kissed each newly uncovered area of Cassie's skin as he revealed more of her slender body. Seeing her laying naked on the bed gave him a feeling of wonder. He smiled, bent down and, once again kissed Cassie's lips. He embraced her, then held her hand. She got off the bed and let Sid lead her to the bathroom.

The couple showered together, really enjoying the feel and shape of each others' bodies. They relished the experience of being close together under the warm cascading water. They really enjoyed the experience of drying each other. As Sid dried Cassie's sylph-like body, it was clear to her that he was getting more than somewhat excited. As they finished drying, they embraced and kissed before returning, still naked, to the bedroom, with Sid's arm around Cassie's slender waist.

"Oh, Cass," said Sid, "You're wonderful. Your skin feels beautiful as well as looking perfect."

When the couple entered the bedroom, they once again embraced, kissed passionately and ran their hands all over each other before Cassie got back into bed.

"What?" said Sid, slightly perplexed.

"Come in here and hold me." said Cassie, "I want you."

This was an invitation Sid could not resist. He climbed back into the bed and put his arms around Cassie. She turned so that her back was against Sid's chest and invited him to cup her breasts in his hands. This, he did, gently running fingers round her nipples, making them stand up.

"That's so lovely." said Cassie, dreamily, "Do it some more."

Sid complied, earning a contented sigh from Cassie. He then moved his hands down to her midriff appreciating the feel of her rib cage, her waist and her hips.

He now knew he was in a wonderful place. His relationship with Cassie seemed to be coming together at last. He was, by this time, in a state of amorous ecstasy.

"Incidentally," said Cassie, "Your stiffy's digging into my back, but this time, I don't mind."

Cassie turned back to face Sid, embraced and kissed him. Their roving hands and lips explored each others' naked bodies appreciating their shape and skin texture. Cassie lay on her back so that Sid could once again explore the contours of her rib cage and stimulate her breasts. She responded by caressing his erection, bringing him close to orgasm.

"Cass: please stop that!" said Sid, "I want this to last a bit longer."

Cassie ceased her attention to Sid's erection, allowing him to apply a condom. He then began to explore the shape and feel of Cassie's midriff, bony hips, lower abdomen and thighs. He gently ran his fingertips across her mound, producing another sigh from Cassie.

"That feels so lovely." said Cassie, "Don't hold back."

"That's an invitation I can't refuse." said Sid.

He stroked the beautifully smooth skin between her hip bones and then let his fingertips enter her slit. Cassie gasped slightly and wriggled. Encouraged, Sid gently probed further; locating her clitoris. He softly and slowly caressed it, eliciting further wordless expressions of ecstasy from Cassie. She was, by this time becoming very wet. He gradually increased the intensity of his stimulation, gaining even more ecstatic sounds. Sid was also moving in such a way that his erection was being excited by being moved against the bed. Cassie began to feel that her orgasm was imminent.

"Ah! Oh wow! - Sid!" gasped Cassie, urgently, "I want you - now - please!"

Sid moved to a position straddling Cassie. She opened her legs allowing Sid to penetrate her, which he did. He started thrusting, cautiously at first as he did not want to cum immediately. Sensing that Cassie was about to climax, he pushed a bit harder. Suddenly, she started thrusting herself, reinforcing Sid's actions.

"Aaaah!" she almost yelped pushing even harder against Sid.

Sid could no longer hold back and released his load while Cassie's hands were all over his back. They stayed coupled until they felt calm and could breathe normally again.

I'm "I - er, oh wow! Sid!" said Cassie almost incoherently as their excitement subsided, "You fucked me as if you really, really loved me."

"Is there any other way?" said Sid, "I do really, really love you. You're so special."

Once again, they had both experienced intense and satisfying orgasms.

After their lovemaking, Sid and Cassie pulled the duvet back over their naked bodies and spent the next couple of hours dozing and gently caressing each other. It was about midday before they once again thought about getting up.

"Let's get up." said Sid, "Would you like to share another shower?"

"Of course." said Cassie, smiling, "That would be so lovely."

Both Sid and Cassie had totally enjoyed this 'long date' and hoped that it was to be the beginning of a deeper long term relationship. Over the next couple of weeks, after Chris's return from hospital, Cassie spent most of her time caring for him, but still spent as much time with Sid as she could. She was really happy and felt secure in Sid's love. During this period, the relationship between Sid and Cassie did seem to be developing into one where each partner felt that the other was part of them. Both Sid and Cassie were beginning to believe that they were destined to become lifetime partners.

Unfortunately, due to tragic circumstances, this 'long date' was to be the only time Sid and Cassie would be able to spend a long period of time together away from the 'gang'. About a fortnight before the A2 exam results were due, Chris suffered a fatal subarachnoid haemorrhage. He died in Cassie's arms. This incident traumatised her so severely that she could not think rationally. She did not think to contact her loving Sid, who would have consoled her and known what to do. She ran away - to New York, leaving behind a young man whose heart and spirit would be broken by her disappearance.

In the 'Big Apple' Cassie came to realise what it actually meant to love Sid for ever. She, too was nursing a broken heart. In Bristol, Sid felt that he would never get over his love for Cassie. He knew that he would never forget someone who had given him so much to remember.


End file.
